I Can't Believe it!
by milkyways99
Summary: Summary : Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa dijodohkan dengan cowok yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dirinya. Namun perlahan aku sadar, Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain disetiap kejadian yang menimpaku saat ini./Dasar Boneka Jelek!/Cewek Monster!/SasoSaku/Humor/Review?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya!

_Pair _: Sasori x Sakura

_Rate _: T

_Genre_ : _Romance-Humor_ (gak tahu pasti nih cerita Genre-nya apa. Jika ada yang tahu silahkan beritahu saya)

_Warnings_! : _Typo_(_s_) alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^_^

Oke..

```_Happy Reading Minna-san_```

_Summary_ : _Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa dijodohkan dengan cowok yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dirinya. Namun perlahan aku sadar, Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain disetiap kejadian yang menimpaku saat ini._

.

.

"APA! AKU TIDAK MAU DIJODOHKAN!" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang tak terima.

"Tapi sayang, kamu harus mau. Ini demi kelangsungan perusahaan kita." Balas sang Ibunda lembut, ia juga sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan ini. Namun perusahaan mereka terlilit hutang dengan 'Akasuna Corp' dan mau tak mau mereka harus merelakan anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Tapi Kaa-san, aku ingin menentukan pasanganku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan siapapun." Nada suaranya pun mulai memelan.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Sakura. Tak ada pilihan lain lagi." Ibunya memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon yang membuat Sakura tak tega untuk mememupuskan harapan ibunya.

"Baiklah.." Sakura pun tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ibunya tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang lekas pakai pakaian yang bagus! Kita akan mengunjungi calon Tunanganmu!"  
.

.

.

"Wah.. anak Kaa-san terlihat sangat cantik!" puji Ibunya Sakura saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang berbalut gaun hijau muda 5 cm diatas lutut. Dengan sedikit renda dibagian bawahnya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya dibiarkan terurai. Ia terlihat sangat menawan dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Sakura hanya diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Walaupun dia telah menyetujui perjodohan ini namun tetap saja ia masih tetap tak terima.

"Sudah-sudah jangan merajuk seperti itu, nanti cantiknya jadi hilang lho.." ujar sang ayah, Haruno Kizashi.

"Ayo kita segera pergi, nanti terlambat" sambung ayahnya lagi.

Merekapun menuju ke kediaman keluarga Akasuna, Sakura terus berharap dalam hatinya bahwa yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu bukan seorang pria jelek yang gendut. Ataupun seorang pemuda heboh dengan penampilan yang nyentrik.

'Kumohon Kami-sama, jangan berikan aku jodoh yang buruk.'

Tak lama kemudian merekapun telah sampai. Sakura menatap takjub pada rumah megah yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang ini.

'Ini rumah atau Istana? Pasti yang punya sangat kaya. Semoga calon Tunanganku nanti tidak pelit, kan orang kaya biasanya pelit.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk." Kizashi pun menekan bel. Dan tak lama kemudian pintupun terbuka lalu keluarlah seorang pelayan yang mempersilahkan keluarga Haruno masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, Nyonya dan Tuan muda sudah menunggu." Ujar sang Pelayan dengan sopan.

Mereka bertiga lalu memasuki rumah luas itu, dan tak dapat dipungkiri mata Sakura yang terlihat takjub tadi semakin berbinar-binar. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa mereka.

"Halo Kizashi, Mebuki dan Sakura-chan. Silahkan duduk." Ujar Nenek itu ramah.

"Terimakasih Akasuna-san." Balas Kizashi sopan sambil menyuruh keluarganya duduk di sofa berwarna coklat tersebut.

"Wah Sakura-chan terlihat cantik sekali, Perkenalkan namaku Akasuna Chiyo. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ujar Nenek itu sembari tersenyum hangat. Sakura tak pernah menyangka Nenek dari Calon Tunangannya akan seramah ini. Dia kira Neneknya itu akan sombong dan bermake-up tebal. Ternyata dia salah sangka.

"E-hm Nama ku Haruno Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu juga Akasuna-san." Balas Sakura sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan memanggilku Akasuna, panggil Chiyo-baasan saja. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi Akasuna." Goda Chiyo-baasan pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Calon suaminya kemana sih? Kok sedari tadi dia tak melihat siapapun kecuali Chiyo-baasan?

"Ah maaf, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggil Sasori dulu." Pamit Chiyo-baasan pada Keluarga Haruno.

'Jadi namanya Sasori.. orangnya seperti apa ya?'

Tak lama kemudian Chiyo-baasan pun kembali dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata.

_(Sakura Pov)_

_What The-?_ Ini manusia apa boneka? Manis banget.. Terimakasih Kami-sama kau memberikanku pasangan yang begitu indah dipandang. Semoga sifatnya juga sebagus rupanya.

Aku menatapnya _intens_, rambut merah acak-acakkan nya yang terlihat _sexy_. Mata coklat _Hazel_nya yang terlihat dingin tapi tetap menawan. Hidungnya yang mancung, tulang rahangnya yang terlihat kokoh. Satu kata untuk menggambarkannya _-Perfect!-_

Namun dilihat dari gaya nya yang _cool,_ aku yakin dia pasti dikejar-kejar oleh banyak wanita. Pasti sangat sulit mempunyai Tunangan yang merupakan dambaan wanita-wanita. _Fiuhh.._

"Mulai sekarang untuk mengakrabkan kalian berdua, kalian akan tinggal disebuah rumah didaerah Suna, tapi tenang saja, rumah itu nyaman untuk ditinggali." Ujar Chiyo-baasan yang membuatku sangat _shock_. Tinggal berdua? Bersama cowok ini? Sekali lagi, Ber-**dua**? Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Aku tidak mau." Bantahan singkat nan dingin itu terlontar dari mulut Sasori. Ah suaranya juga se-_sexy_ penampilannya.

"Be-benar, kami kan belum menikah. Tidak sepantasnya tinggal berdua." Ujarku sedikit gugup, walau sekeren dan setampan apapun dia. Aku masih punya harga diri.

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan, kaliankan akan segera menikah. Tenang saja semua perlengkapan kalian biar Baa-san yang mengurus." Sepertinya Chiyo-baasan orang yang susah diubah keputusannya.

Tolong aku, Aku melotot ke kedua orang tuaku yang hanya tersenyum penuh permohonan padaku. Astaga! Aku tak menyangka akan begini jadinya.

Sasori hanya diam, sepertinya dia tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara, namun apa dia tak keberatan tinggal bersama dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya?

Kami-sama, selamatkanlah aku!

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

Rasanya tak ingin berpisah dengan kedua orangtuaku saat ini. Aku tak tahu akan berapa lama aku tinggal bersama Sasori, aku harap tidak begitu lama.

Aku telah sampai di Suna. Suna adalah suatu daerah yang sama sibuknya dengan Konoha, namun disini terdapat lebih banyak tempat untuk berwisata. Aku pernah kesini saat usia ku 10 tahun. Dan sekarang usia ku 21 tahun. Sudah lama sekali aku tak kesini.

Aku melihat rumah sederhana yang akan kutinggali untuk beberapa waktu, rumah berwarna putih bersih dengan pagar berwarna coklat. Rumah itu mempunyai halaman yang dihiasi beberapa tumbuhan hijau. Terlihat sangat asri dan menenangkan.

Sepertinya Sasori telah sampai terlebih dahulu, dia duduk dikursi teras sambil membaca sebuah buku. Akupun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hei, sepertinya kau sampai duluan ya?" ujarku basa-basi. Aku belum pernah bicara dengan dia sebelumnya.

"…" dia tetap focus membaca buku bersampul merah _maroon_ tersebut.

Karena merasa tak akan kunjung mendapat jawaban, akupun mengabaikannya dan langsung memasuki rumah. Aku melihat kesekeliling, sepertinya Chiyo-baasan benar-benar mengurusi semuanya. Perabotan dirumah ini lengkap. Walau tak begitu mewah, tapi aku senang berada disini.

Aku mencari kamar namun yang kudapati hanya satu kamar yang dipintunya tergantung tulisan 'SasoSaku' apa maksudnya ini? Aku segera meletakkan barang-barangku didepan pintu kamar dan melesat menuju teras tempat Sasori berada.

"Apa maksud dari 'SasoSaku' didepan pintu kamar itu!" ucapku agar keras pada Sasori yang masih setia membaca buku itu.

"Jangan berteriak didekatku." Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang dia katakan?! Bahkan dia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku! Mencoba menahan nafsuku untuk memukul wajah sok calm nya itu, aku kembali bertanya. Namun kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Sasori, ada berapa kamar dirumah ini?"

"Apa kau buta? Jelas-jelas hanya ada satu kamar."

CTAK

Hilang sudah kesabaranku, sialan nih cowok. Orang bertanya baik-baik, eh dia malah menghina.

"Jangan protes jika aku tidur di kamarmu! Dasar Boneka Jelek!"

BRAKK

Kututup pintu kayu itu dengan keras untuk meluapkan kekesalanku. Dasar boneka jelek! Ternyata dibalik sifatnya yang seperti orang baik itu, dia mempunyai lidah yang sangat tajam. Aku tak mau ber-Tunangan dengan cowok menyebalkan seperti dia! Kenapa Takdir begitu kejam!

.

.

_(Sasori Pov)_

"Jangan protes jika aku tidur di kamarmu! Dasar Boneka Jelek!"

BRAKK

Dia menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Dasar perempuan Jidat Lebar Emosian! Siapa yang kau sebut Boneka Jelek? Asal kau tahu saja, aku Tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini!

Kenapa Baa-san menjodohkanku dengan wanita bar-bar seperti itu sih? Masih banyak cewek lemah lembut!

Kenapa yang dipilih malah _Monster_?! Tak bisa kubayangkan nantinya hari-hariku setelah ini.

.

.

_~To be Continue~_

A/N : Hallo semua.. \(^o^)/

Saya kembali dengan membawa sebuah fict MultiChapter baru Setelah beberapa bulan berhenti Nulis. Entah mengapa tangan saya gatel banget mau nulis Fict ginian.. maafkan saya cerita lain belum di update, malah buat cerita baru m(_ _)m

Saya hanya bisa berharap kalian semua menyukai cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Ada kritik? Saran? Silahkan lampiaskan (?) semuanya pada kotak _Review_!

Arigatou,

Milkyways99


	2. Chapter 2

_(Normal Pov)_

Kicauan Burung-burung kecil saling bersahutan dipagi hari yang indah ini. Matahari pun ikut serta meramaikan pagi dengan sinar malu-malu yang dipancarkannya. Ini adalah waktu yang sangat bagus untuk menghirup udara segar, namun tidak untuk Perempuan yang satu ini. Haruno Sakura-gadis berambut Merah muda itu masih enggan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia masih ingin melupakan kejadian buruk yang sedang menimpanya, berharap setelah dia bangun ternyata kejadian yang menimpanya hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk belaka.

Namun, tidur nyenyaknya sedikit terganggu saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat didepan wajahnya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, untuk mengetahui nafas siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Dan..

**DUAK!**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI BONEKA JELEK?!" pekikan yang menggelegar itupun menggema dikediaman SasoSaku tercinta kita.

.

.

_Disclaimer _: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

_Pair _: Sasori x Sakura

_Rate _: T

_Genre_ : _Romance-Humor_

_Warnings_! : _Typo_(_s_) alur kecepetan, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainya, jadi mohon kritik dan Sarannya ^_^

Oke..

```_Happy Reading Minna-san_```

_Summary_ : _Aku tak pernah menyangka bisa dijodohkan dengan cowok yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dirinya. Namun perlahan aku sadar, Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain disetiap kejadian yang menimpaku saat ini._

_._

_._

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih setia mengelus-elus punggungnya yang masih terasa **sangat **sakit akibat terjatuh karena tendangan maut yang dilancarkan Sakura kepadanya. Sementara Sakura yang menjadi 'Tersangka' hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa masalahmu?!" seru Sasori tak terima. Siapa yang akan terima jika saat kau sedang tertidur, kau dibangunkan dengan sebuah tendangan yang sama sekali tak bisa dikatakan pelan? Oh tentunya bukan Sasori orangnya. Dapat terlihat jelas dari wajah imutnya yang telah berubah warna semerah rambutnya-kesal.

"Hehe, maaf Sasori. Aku kan terkejut, tiba-tiba saat aku bangun kau sudah ada didepan wajahku." Ujar Sakura masih dengan cengirannya, ia mencoba membantu Sasori berdiri dari lantai tempatnya terjatuh tadi. Namun bantuan Sakura ditepis kasar oleh tangan Sasori.

Sasori berdiri dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar 'mereka' dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Dan jangan lupa bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, menandakan bahwa sang pembanting benar-benar kesal.

'Akukan sudah minta maaf.' Batin Sakura sambil menatap tangannya yang ditepis cukup kuat oleh Sasori barusan. Ah, Sekarang dia mulai merasa bersalah.

.

.

_(Sakura Pov)_

Dimana sih Boneka Jelek itu? Aku sudah mencarinya dimana-mana dari tadi! Seharusnya dia berterimakasih aku masih mau mencarinya dan rela menunda waktu mandi pagiku. Lagipula siapa yang menyuruhnya tidur tepat disebelahku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat? Bahkan aku masih ingat nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku tadi. Tidak! Tidak!

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menyingkirkan kejadian tadi dari pikiranku. Aduh, apasih yang aku pikirkan? Ini saatnya mencari Boneka itu! Bukan malah memikirkan betapa manis- ah sudahlah lupakan saja!

Mencoba tak ambil pusing dengan ibu-ibu yang menatapku heran, aku terus saja menyusuri jalan kecil tersebut untuk menemukan Sasori. Jalan kecil disekitar rumahku dan ehm-rumah-ehm-Sasori-ehm ini masih belum ramai orang. Selain masih pagi, ini adalah hari minggu. Siapa yang ingin membuka mata lebih cepat saat bisa menikmati waktu lebih lama diatas tempat tidur empuk?

Mungkin cuma aku yang rela memisahkan diri dengan tempat tidur hangatku untuk mencari seorang laki-laki yang menyebalkan hanya karena aku merasa bersalah telah menendangnya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Sekarang aku hanya memakai _Jacket_ untuk menutupi baju tidur yang masih menempel ditubuhku. Ukh, dimana Sasori sialan itu?!

_(Normal Pov)_

Sakura masih setia mencari Sasori, dia memang orang yang tak bisa tinggal diam saja saat berbuat salah. Tetapi, setelah satu jam mencari-cari keberadaan si rambut merah, ia belum juga menemukannya.

Mulai lelah mencari, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumah.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Sakura melepaskan _Jacket_ nya dan meletakkan _Jacket_ kesayangannya itu sembarangan diatas kursi. Ia lelah dan membutuhkan air hangat untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Namun sebelum dia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya, ia mendengar suara gemercik air.

Karena penasaran, dia langsung saja membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Dan matanya secara otomatis terbelalak saat -secara tak sengaja- melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tubuh polos seorang Akasuna Sasori. Sasori yang telah sadar ada yang membuka pintu kamar mandi juga ikut serta membelalakkan matanya.

Sesaat keadan hening seketika..

Sampai..

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan teriakkan menggelegarpun untuk kedua kalinya terdengar dari rumah ber-cat putih tersebut.

Sakura secara refleks membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup erat matanya lalu berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari kamar 'mereka berdua'. Sedangkan Sasori menutup pintu kamar mandi dan sesegera mungkin mempercepat acara 'mandi paginya' tersebut.

Sakura yang masih berlari sambil menutup matanya tanpa sadar tersandung dan -untungnya- terjatuh diatas sofa empuk diruang keluarga. Otaknya masih memutar kejadian barusan bagaikan kaset rusak dikepalanya.

Pipi _Chubby_ nya merona hebat bagaikan Apel. Astaga mulai sekarang dia tak tahu apa yang akan lakukan saat bertatap muka dengan Sasori nanti.

'Ya tuhan, tenggelamkanlah aku!' _inner_nya berteriak malu.

Sekarang kita lihat Sasori. Pipinya berwarna tak jauh beda dengan Sakura tadi. Dia begitu malu sampai tak bisa berkata-kata. Baru sebentar saja dia tinggal dengan Sakura, namun ia tak pernah menyangka akan banyak kejadian seperti ini.

Dia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan cerobohnya lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandinya tadi. Jika saja dia bisa mengulang waktu, dia pasti tanpa pikir panjang kembali kesaat dia akan mandi tadi dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengunci pintu sebelum mandi.

Ini adalah kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah dia alami sepanjang garis hidupnya. Dan sekarang dia memilih memendam dirinya dibawah tanah, daripada harus bertemu dengan Makhluk Merah muda yang membuatnya merasa malu setengah mati.

**TOK TOK TOK!**

Sasori terkejut saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari arah luar. Dengan ragu dia beranjak dari tempatnya semula dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan perlahan.

Dari balik pintu kayu dengan kualitas terbaik itu muncullah sesosok perempuan yang sedari tadi terus memenuhi pikirannya. Haruno Sakura, dengan muka yang tidak semerah sebelumnya, meremas-remas ujung roknya dan melihat Sasori dengan tatapan yang ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa?" berusaha mempertahankan nada datar dan dingin dalam suaranya, Sasori menatap lekat hijau _Emerald_ Sakura, setelah sebelumnya berhasil membuang jauh-jauh rona merah dari wajah imut miliknya.

"_Etto_.. ehm.. aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau marah?" Tanya Sakura polos dengan ragu-ragu dia membalas tatapan _Hazel_ Sasori.

"Kenapa aku harus marah?" masih dengan muka datarnya, dia kembali bertanya.

"Karena telah menendangmu tadi pagi dan karena _ano_.. kejadian yang barusan." Sakura menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Betapa malunya dirinya karena kembali mengungkit kejadian 'memalukan' itu.

Perlahan pipi Sasori kembali merona tipis. Cepat-cepat dikembalikannya wajah datarnya sebelum ketahuan Sakura. Tak mungkin dibiarkannya Sakura melihat wajah merahnya. Mau diletak dimana harga dirinya?

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." balas Sasori berusaha tenang, dan tak memperpanjang masalah. Dia sadar dia sudah terlalu besar untuk bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

"Apa ini berarti kau memaafkanku?" ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Sasori. Yang hanya dibalas Sasori dengan anggukkan singkat.

"Ah makasih Saso-_chan_.. kau tak akan pernah menyesal pernah memaafkanku!" Sakura segera memeluk -menerjang- Sasori seakin senangnya karena dimaafkan.

_BLUSHHH.._

Sasori yang menerima pelukan dari Sakura hanya bisa membeku ditempat dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap polos wajah merah Sasori.

"Kau Sakit ya? Wajahmu sangat merah!" ujar Sakura tak menyadari keadaan.

"Ti-tidak! Cepat sana keluar! Buatkan aku sarapan!" Sasori lekas mendorong punggung Sakura keluar kamar dan langsung membanting pintu kamar tersebut.

Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang berdebar kencang. 'Ada apa denganku?' sepertinya setelah ini dia harus memeriksa keadaan jantungnya pada Dokter sesegera mungkin.

.

.

_~To be Continue~_

A/N : Hallohallohaaa~~ ^o^v

Apa kabar semuanya? Pastinya sehat ya.. buktinya masih sanggup baca fict abal saya ini XD

Entah mengapa menurut saya chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan.. bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah sependapat dengan saya? _Feel _menulisku tak muncul-muncul, itulah yang mengakibatkan fict ini ngaret abis #alasan

Yosh! Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi.. _Review Please_? #kedipkedipimut #plak

_Milkyways99_


End file.
